edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When an Ed Calls 2: Voicemail
When an Ed Calls 2: Voicemail 'is a sequel to the Me and the Eds episode When an Ed Calls. Plot 'Chapter 1: Competition The episode opens at the Kankers trailer and the three are wearing a device on their head, connected by a wire and a tube which leads to a wood chipper. Lee wakes up, causing a light to snap on. May and Marie follow suit. Two more lights snap on revealing a machine inside a cage. Behind Lee is the toy phone. It's nose is flashing, indicating they have voicemail. She activates the voicemail. On the other end is the Serial Caller, he explains that the only way for survival is for one of them to die. He indicates that they have 60 seconds before all three of them die. In order to survive, two of them must open the cage and activate the machine which will release one of three keys which will release their device. But they must be careful because surronding the machine are four rising and falling circular saws. The 60 seconds begin and Lee makes a dash for the cage, May pulls on her cord, hoping to trip her. Marie makes her way in, getting her arm cut by one of the saws, she dispenses her key and escapes. She then tries to help Lee get her key. Marie is trying to pull her back. Lee reaches the key but it falls into a sewage vent just as the timer hits zero. Lee and May are pulled into the wood chipper and killed. Marie looks back, crying that her sisters have been killed. 'Chapter 2: The Investigation' At school the next day, Ilana notices that Marie is not acting normal. She asks what happened. Marie goes on saying on how her sisters were killed by a madman. Ilana tells her to talk to Prime about it. Prime says this is something they've delt with before. Marie takes Prime and Edd to her trailer to find the damage done. On the floor is the toy phone covered in blood and blood scented red paint. Edd searches the place and finds that it was in fact work of the Serial Caller. They try to figure out possible suspects. It couldn't be Kevin because he was in the trap that Prime and Edd were in. The only two possible suspects are Johnny and Rolf. Before they could go to Johnny's for question, Prime is called to town hall for a meeting. He asks if they take care of it when he is at the meeting, unaware of what's going on. 'Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance' Johnny wakes up to find himself hanging over an oversized range. Hanging on the other side is Plank, suspended by a string over a lighted flame. Johnny finds the toy phone down below and answers it. The Serial Caller explains that the heavier of the two shall die. In order to survive , they must to lighter than the other person, the only way to do that is cut themselves apart. Johnny reaches over and grabs a knife. He starts by cutting off his clothes as well as his left foot. Plank fades a coat of his wood chips and sawdust. He rises higher. The two are evenly matched. Johnny tries to cut his hand off, he rises half a foot. Just then Plank cuts so hard his string snaps. He falls on the fire and burns up. Johnny, thinking he won, cuts his rope, setting himself free, but falls on the range below being burned to death. Ilana and Edd arrive to find Johnny burned to death and Plank charred and broken. Along with that, Plank's smile has turned to a sad frown. Ilana starts to cry at the sight. Edd wraps her in a hug as the cops arrive on the scene. 'Chapter 4: Caught Phone-Handed' Prime and Edd storm into Rolf's house to find him cleaning his robe. Edd points a pistol at him. Rolf jumps up and kicks Prime in the face. Ilana notices Prime has a bomb stuck on his face. Prime partially transforms into his vehicle mode which crushes the bomb off his face. Changing back, he asks Rolf why he would do it. Rolf says it's for attention for he deserves. He grabs Ilana and pulls a knife out of his pocket. He says if he attacks, she dies. Prime drops his gun and walks out. Prime turns around and quick shoots Rolf. Prime runs up and catches Ilana in his arm. Rolf runs out for cover. Prime tells Ilana to call the cops as he and Edd chase him. 'Chapter 5: Sorry, Wrong Number' Prime and Edd chase after Rolf who runs into the Junkyard. Prime and Edd run into a bullseye and are trapped in a giant cage. a cage lid with 10 shotguns close over their heads. Rolf tells them that they must fight to the death, the winner leaves with their life. Prime tries to blast the cage open. He fires two of the shotguns, shooting himself in the shoulder. He then jumps and pulls a lock off the cage doors. He pulls Rolf in with him and fires another gun, shooting Rolf in the legs. Ilana arrives with the cops who arrest Rolf. Prime runs over and hugs Ilana. The episode ends with Rolf's phone being confiscated and destroyed. Quotes *'Marie': My sisters died. Someone forced us against each other. *'Prime': The Serial Caller! *'Edd': Not again! *'Prime': (catches Ilana in his arm and sighs) *'Rolf': You damn fool. *'Prime': Ilana, call the cops. C'mon Double Dee. Trivia *Chapter 5's chapter title is a parody of the story, Sorry Wrong Number where a woman is killed by a killer she heard on the phone. *The Kankers make their first and only apperance. *The reason Marie survived is because Marie is the story creator's favorite Kanker.